When I look at you
by Niley4evaa
Summary: My eyes met his, my heart was beating so fast i couldn't breathe and my hands sweat. i know all this shouldn't be but i just couldn't help myself. he was awesome, just the way i remembered him... NILEY! rating might be changed later!
1. Chapter 1

(the following description is from my youtube on account (milez4eva) where i uploaded this story some months ago so when i wrote it the song wasn't released yet! it's my first story ever so please tell me what you think and review! this is just the preview and that's the reason it's so short... i'm sorry :(

**i know the song "when i look at you" by miley isn't released yet but i thought it's a good title for a series =) lol, yesterdaynight i had like a "creative flash" and wrote for like 2 hours. my english is horrible, please please tell me when something isn't correct so i can correct it!! thx!  
Most of this series will be from miley's point of view but if i'm ever gonna change it, i'll let you know )  
please tell me what you think!  
Niley4evaa**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was pounding in my ears. My hands sweat and my veins were about to explode. It wasn't only fear that i was feeling as I saw him, i also realized that my feelings for him haven't changed a bit. My heart was melting as our eyes met. Those beautiful brown eyes i'd been missing for over a year. He was wearing tight black jeans and a polo shirt. I couldn't help but wonder if he liked was I was wearing: blue casual jeans and an orange shirt. Nothing special, but i still hoped it'd be enough.  
"Hey Miles", he said and smiled at me, "It's been a while, huh?" I was lost in his eyes, unable to answer. I didn't even really know what he had said. For me, it was just his eyes on mine. It was so awesome to see him again. To have that feeling that your heart is about to jump out of your chest, cause it was pounding so fast. To smell his familiar scent. To hear his low soothing voice. "How are ya doing?", I guess he had the "talking-part" in this conversation... "Pretty good at the moment", i answered sincerely. I didn't even have to lie. At that moment, I was feeling sooooo good! With him in front of you, a girl is just not able to feel bad. "How about you?", I asked, hoping that would make the conversation less awkward. "Yeah, i'm good. thx!", he smiled that adorable smile of his and i was about to go weak in the knees. The only thing that kept me up was him, continuing talking: "The reason i brought you here", he was referring to the recording studio we were at, "is that i wrote a song and i wanted to know what you think about it. Maybe you would like to do that song as a duet with me... you know... it's kind of about us...", he stuttered and stared at the ground. I could feel my face turning beating red and my heart skipped a beat. He wrote a song about us and was about to play it for me... The last time he did that was before our break-up... "Maybe... you wanna take a seat?", he pointed at a couch at the other side of the room. Typically Nick, totally gentleman! We went silently to the couch and sat down. He right next to me, only inches apart. I had been so excited when my dad told me Nick had called and he wanted us to meet at the studio. Demi and I had spent about 2 hours to pick outfit and make-up. (I didn't wanna look like i was trying too hard.) "Ready?", I nodded. And then he started singing...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 :D it's not really interesting till now but it'll get a lot better, it's just not easy to make the beginning of a story really interesting... anyways, keep telling me where my english's not good! Tell me what you think! 2 reviews for next :D**

**Love always, Niley4evaa (aka Malin) 3**

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I know this isn't what I wanted, i'd never thought it'd come this far, just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are" I tried so hard to fight the tears away which immediately stung in the corners of my eyes, but it just didn't work. He had only sung a few verses and i was already crying. The tears ran down my face as there was no tomorrow. His voice, the melody, the lyrics, everything made me feel the pain again. The pain we both lived through. For 2 months I was non-stop crying. I didn't wanna eat, talk or even sleep. I had awful nightmares, so that i wished, i wouldn't need to sleep. Nick had been my everything and when he was gone, it was like he took "me" with him and just left my restless body. Thinking of all those memories made me cry even worse. Nick stopped, insecure taking my hand. Apparently he didn't expect me to cry that hard. "Miley... i'm sorry... i probably shouldn't...", he whispered. "Nick...", i sobbed. "I never wanted it to come this far Miley... I never wanted to hurt you...", he was still whispering looking down. "I...know...", i was still hysterically crying. We sat on the couch, only inches from each other. I was so upset that I just snuggled into his side. He was warm and i smelled the familiar scent: Polo black. My favourite. It was so peaceful to be so close to him, although i was scared of how he'd react. First he seemed a little bit surprised but then he finally put his arm around me and pulled closer.  
"I...am...so sorry...your shirt...is...so wet...now...", i tried to tell him but I don't think he understood what I had said. The sobbing pretty much covered my talking.  
"Miles...it's okay...", he whispered in my ear. I snuggled my face into his chest and he began to stroke my hear. Nick sung the song again from the beginning and it was about the most beautiful thing i've ever heard. When he came to the "knowing that it's really over" part, i looked up at him and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Really?", i whispered weakly. I don't even know why. I shouldn't think so. I have a boyfriend. And his name wasn't Nick. But it's just that I feel way more comfortable in Nick's arms than in Justin's. In Nick's arms I always have the feeling that he would be there with me forever and even after the break-up that feeling was still there. He wiped a tear off (?) my cheek. "So... wanna do it as the duet?"  
"I'd love to...", I smiled widely. "The song is just so... wow..."  
"Now stop crying...There's no reason for you to cry. It's the past. Just... let it be the past and focus on your future."  
If he would've said "focus on the present" it would've fit a lot better. Here with Nick it seemed a lot brighter than my future with Justin. Only the thought of going back home was frustrating. I slowly stood up and thought about what had happened in that recording studio. Everything was stil how it had been when i arrived. My body was going crazy. The crazy pounding in my ears, the weak knees and the sweaty hands. I knew what that means. It means you're completly in love. And no, definatly not with Justin!  
What if I would dump Justin get back together with Nick? I mean, that's it what my heart tells me... My mum always says i need to listen to my heart. But my head on the other side tells me, that if it would end badly, i wouldn't be the smiley miley again. Once heart broken was enough for me and i knew my heart would not survive a second time. I shook my head, just as i wanted to shake the thoughts off. That won't happen again. I'd rather be with Justin for the rest of my life than being so broken hearted ever again!  
I walked over to the mirror to look at myself and as I saw how i looked i went back a little. My mascara and eyeliner were all over my face. Apparently, they weren't water proof... okay, it's not like i expected to cry today. "I look awful!", i sighed and tried to get rid of it. But unfortunately, it only got worse. Nick walked over to me, stood right behind me and watched at me through the mirror.  
"That's not true and you know that Miley! Even with, kind of messy make-up you look beautiful. I told you that sooo mandy times and you're still so insecure??"  
"You didn't just say that cause you were my boyfriend?", i asked surprised.  
"Of course not! I meant every single word and i still do."  
I stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. "Really?", i asked weakly. "Really...", he looked me in the eyes and smiled. And then i collapsed right into his arms. So uncool, i know. Millions of people admire me for being to "cool". Here's the proof, that i'm not: My ex-boyfriend smiles at me and i break down... But i was just overwhelmed by the fact that we were here together and he just told me that he thinks i look pretty, although i had my mascara all over my face. For over a year we hadn't had any contact, till now.  
I'd never thought i'd missed him so much. His touches, his hugs, his beautiful voice telling me that he loves me. i'd give anything for that to happen again...

I felt him carrying me to the couch and laying me down on it.  
"Hey guys! What's been going on-...oh...", Kevin walked in and stopped talking as he saw me laying on the couch, Nick next to me, holding my hand. "Is Miley alright?",Kevin asked worried as he slowly walked over to us.  
"Yeah, Miley was just feeling a little bit dizzy", Nick explained quickly and let go of my hand. Actually I was very disappointed that he wasn't holding my hand anymore. It really made me feel better.  
"ehmm... it's alright again... i feel a lot better already", I gave Kevin a smile.  
"So... will you do the duet with Nick?", he looked over to Nick, then back to me. "Yup", i said, acting casually. "That's good! Nick was so nervous about that! He thought-OUCH!", Kevin stopped when Nick kicked him with his foot. "I mean, he was so nervous about playing that song, cause... cause it's really... you know... hard to play..." Nick looked down but I still saw him blushing. Kevin is just a HORRIBLE liar!  
"So... where's Joe?", I asked.  
"Should be here any second", and right then Joe rushed into the room, his hair messy and he looked upset. I was wondering what had happened to him.  
"Joe!", I blurted out, happy to see him, upset about the way he looked. We had become really good friends on was always very funny and you can't stay mad a him for too long.  
"Hi Miles", he tried to sound happy, but I could tell that wasn't what he really felt. But i also knew this mood couldn't be about me. Something else must've happened. Something very serious. "What happened to you?", I asked him.  
"Long story..."  
"It's not like i'm in hurry or something...", I said. At least i wanted to try to be there for him. After Nick and I broke up he had often called and talking to him really had made me feel better. I'd never thought that a boy could help you to get over a break-up, but Joe really did. "Later...", he paused and looked down, "So what've you guys been up to?"  
"Nothing much...", Kevin said. And then there was a moment of awkward silence before Nick asked, "What do yall think of Frozen Yoghurt or ice cream at Pinkberry?"  
"Awesome!", Kevin said and stood up. Joe and I just nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u guys sooo much for your good feedback 3 so here's the next chapter ;) hope u like it! 3 reviews for next ;D**

_________________________________________________________________________________

We all jumped out of Nick's Mustang. Joe hadn't talked the whole ride, which was very unnormal and made me think. I was used to the kind of Joe who was funny and energetic. Kevin and Nick also seemed very confused by the way he acted. They didn't talk about it, but gave each other "what's going on?"-looks. Joe kept looking at the ground while he walked into Pinkberry with about a million paparazzi following us. We signed a few things, took some pictures but that's something we're used to by now. The photographers seemed really excited about me and my ex-boyfriend eating a frozen yoghurt together. I tried to act casual and not to get too close to Nick, to avoid annoying articles (they'll come, no matter what.) We sat down and talked for a while about their new album and most of the photographers left. They got their picture and that's everything they wanted. Some stayed and tried to tape the conversation, without any success. (A/N: I have no idea if something like that exists, but this is fiction :D) The owner of Pinkberry has rules which say that paparazzi mustn't get nearer to "celebritys" than 15 metres, so they can't hear the conversation. I ordered a frozen yoghurt, just as Nick and Kevin. Joe bought an extra huge cone of ice-cream. "Okay Joe, what's going on??", I finally asked. As he started telling what happened, he almost got teary eyes but was strong enough to fight those tears away, "Camilla had been acting weird for weeks. So I asked her what the reason was and... and she said...that her feelings changed and then she broke up..." He looked to the ground and was shaking.  
"Oh Joe... I'm sorry...", I tried to help the situation. Obviously, I didn't. "Dude, if you need something just tell us, okay?". Kevin said and Joe smiled a bit. "Thanks, but let's just the change the subject..."  
"Sure", I nodded and Joe asked "So are you gonna do the duet with Nick?" I smiled widely. "Yup, the song's really awesome!" I looked to the ground cause I knew that Nick was smiling at me. It's a wonderful smile but I knew myself well enough to know I'd do something very stupid if i saw it. It's been like that forever. Even when we where together. Everytime he gave me that lovely smile I just couldn't control myself. It was like he hypnotized me. Just then my phone vibrated and just seconds later I heard my ringtone "Can't have you" come on. I quickly pulled my BlackBerry out of my pocket and answered it. It was pretty embarrassing that he just heard that i have the song as my ringtone which he write for me but whatever. Soon enough, his beautiful voice was replaced by another familiar one. "Hey Babe! Where are you? I've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes!"  
Damn! I totally forgot that I promised to go to Mo's with Justin today. I mean who thinks of Mo's with Justin when you can have ice-cream with Nick Jonas. Come on!!  
"Ermm... I just went shopping... I needed a little break from it all and you know... shopping is pretty relaxing for girls! I totally forgot the time! I'll be there in a few!", I quickly made up and hung up. I really didn't wanna leave my Prince Charming, the heartbroken Joe or Kevin, but I guess i just have to go through this. "I'm so sorry guys! Justin just called and I totally forgot we're going to Mo's today!", and with the word 'Justin' Nick's face went blank. I just "reconnected" with my ex-boyfriend, found out that i'm still totally in love with him, wanna spend time with him and Justin ruins it. Actually I can't blame Justin for all this. He is really sweet, a gentleman and caring. He's more than anyone could ever ask for. He really loves me and the sad thing is that I just can't return that action. I don't even know why. It's just that even after so long I couldn't get Nick out of my mind. I get nightmares because of him. These dreams were mostly just memories of us, like when we were on tour together and played Guitar Hero on the bus or when we were riding our bikes and he sang to me. He's everywhere where I am, because he's a part of me. There's this special connection between us. We always knew it. Ever since the day we met, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt the cold chain around my neck. Our chain. It was the one Nick have me. Mine was identical to his diabetes dog tag. I grabbed for mine but half way there i stopped, realizing i was still sitting in Pinkberry, with all 3brothers staring at me. Apparently i haven't finished my explanation about why i have to go yet. "Ehm... sorry! I'll call ya!", I quickly said and stood up and went out. If i looked back i would'n't have been able to go anymore. The look on his face, this sad look just kills me. I just went straight on.I realized i came with Nick's car and that mine was still at the recording studio. Damn! I'm gonna call Brandi to drive me. She'll understand. I can talk to her about anything and she just knows how i feel. She would never tell anyone about it. She came and didn't even ask why. You could probably read my face as "I don't wanna talk!". That had to wait till tonight.

When I arrived Justin already waited for me. "Hey babe", he said as he walked towards me.

"I'm so sorry!", i told him. Although he thought i apologized for being late and i meant to apologize for lying to him i felt better. Lying to him just didn't feel right. I may not be IN love with him but i do love him as a friend. He stood in front of me now and i looked him in the eyes. They were nothing compared to Nick's but still... they were pretty. I smiled at him and just seconds later i felt his cold lips crush on mine. I felt nothing. Not the tiniest spark. Have you ever kissed your best friend?? If not, honestly, you shouldn't. It's a strange feeling, kind of disgusting. I think i need to make sure you understand what i mean: I mean the kind of best friend who's not your boyfriend. Nick and I were so close that we were best friends for each other. But we also were boyfriend and girlfriend which made feel so special. I was so lucky to have him. He could pratically get every girl he wants but he chose me. What makes me wonder how i got from dating Nick Jonas to kissing my best friend. I just played along for a while but then pulled away.

"We should better go inside or we'll never get to eat", I said. I quickly took his hand and we went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again: thank u for ur support :D Here's the next chapter, hope yall like it :) 4 reviews for next :D**

**P.S.: please follow me on twitter: .com/MalleMaus**

_________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of _the_ day went on as usual but i just couldn't get him out of my head (okay, no surprise there, it wasn't like i could that before our meeting). Justin and I had an "awesome" day. In the evening i told Brandi about everything. She understood. I don't know why but i think she has a special gift for things like that. When I finally fell asleep i had a cute dream about nick...

I logged on on MSN. Only Taylor and Demi were on. Of course Demi wrote me about five seconds after i logged on. That was just her.

_**demzz92**: heyy girrl! how was your date?? x)_

_**smileyrayy**: he and i went to mo's..._

_**demzz92: **that's awwweesomee! did something special happen? like something i as your best friend should know about?? xD_

_**smileyrayy:** ehmm... no... what do u mean?? it's not like justin and i would be doing something inappropriated at mo's?_

_**demzz92: **UGGHHH! i didn't mean ur date with justin! how did it go with nick?!_

_**smileyrayy: **oohh... well... i bawled my eyes out and we're doing a reeeaaaally awesome duet, but no... nothing special xD_

_**demzz92: **Ohhhhh. Ehhhhmmm .Geee! okay, and you guys are back together? :D_

_**smileyrayy:** ehmm.. no dems, not really xD_

_**demzz92:** you gotta tell me EVERYTHINGG!_

_**smileyrayy: **actually it would be better to talk about that if you were here :) wanna come overr??_

_**demzz92: **I'm on my wayy!_

**_demzz92 is offline_**

I closed the window. It felt good to know that there was someone out there who i could call and he'd just leave everything and come. I mean, my fans are awesome but with my friends it's always the thing about trust. I don't know if those "friends" just want to hang out with me cause of the parties and free stuff or cause they really like me. Those peole sell private pictures of me for a lot of money on the internet. That's why Demi and I are so close. Cause we don't need each other to be in magazines or whatever. We understand when the other is busy or stressed. We go through thick and thin together. We're just BFF's. I scrolled down and looked through the contacts. The one I haven't talked to the longest on MSN was Nick. I right-clicked (?) his name and went to "Show history". [A/N: Remember this is fiction xD]

_**Mr. President:** Hey beautiful..._

_**smileyrayy: **finally! i've been waiting for you to come online the entire day! i missed youuu :(_

_**Mr. President: **i missed you more :( i can't wait for tour, it's gonna be amazing to see you every single dayyy :DD *happyyy*_

_**smileyrayy:** I just don't get it... for other girls it's normal to see their boyfriends every day, why can't we see other that often? :( it's just so hard..._

_**Mr. President: **Look, don't be sad. we'll make it. AND we have 3 months just to be together! just don't see the day till then as days, it's the time period till you see me again, right? :)_

_**smileyrayy: **awww 3 you're my prince, you're supposed to come on your horse and save me from my business life without u :D haha xD_

_**Mr. President: **you wish xD too bad i can't ride a horse! i prefer writing songs... i wrote you a couple (like 100?) :) can't wait to play them for ya!_

_**smileyrayy: **and i can't wait to hear them!! i bet they're awesome! (L) Oh, damn! dad's coming and i told him that i'm doing homework! gtg :(_

_**Mr. President:** i love you (L) (K)_

_**smileyrayy: **I love you too (L) (K) byee_

"I love you." The 3 magical words. I used them in the past couple months way too often without actually meaning it. With Nick it had been different. Everytime i told him that i loved him, i meant it. I loved him more than anything. wait, scratch that. I love him more than anything. I would do anything for him. There's just something so surreal about your first love... something you'll probably never feel again. Everything else just doesn't matter anymore. But when your heart's broken once, it'll never heal completely. Afterwards you're always very careful when it comes to love. Nick and I had been completely in love. We had practically been engaged (i know sounds weird and just PRACTICALLY! At least we'd sworn each other that we'll marry each other. I guess that will never happen... I read the message again. It had been before the tour. Before the end of my world. When we had been happy and our worlds were revolving around each other. It just had been perfect. As i though back to these days, a single tear drop ran down my cheek. Just then Demi stormed in and gave me tight hug. "Oh, my girl! Tell me EVERYTHING!" I quickly wiped the tear away so Demi didn't see it. "I'm so sorry that i haven't called you yesterday but i was sooo busy!", she apologized and let go off me.

"Hey!", I laughed. "If you'd stop talking i could start telling you about how it went!" And then I told her everything. From the beginning to the end and didn't leave out just a single detail. She just listened and didn't speak but sometimes i noticed her smiling or sad looking down. When I finally finished talking about how awesome he'd looked i also told her about i felt the same way i felt back in 2007. "Do you think he would... possibly feel the same way?", she asked, the first time speaking in a looooong time.

"And if he did... i'm afraid demi...", i sighed, "and he probably just sees me as a friend." I stood up and walked over to a framed picture standing on my nightstand. Everyone had told me to put it away or at least put it somewhere you don't have to look at it so often, but i never wanted to. It's a memory, something special you can't just put away. But it's also a reminder. It shows me how blessed I am that I had been able to live through such an amazing experience. With all the ups and downs. After the break-up I had always been wondering why it had to end, but with time i learned to see that i'm very lucky that i had such an amazing first love. Some people who are in love for the first time, realize that their boyfriend cheated on them or just used them. I don't know why but i just knew that Nick loved me. Okay, everyone says that, but everytime Nick told me how much he loved me it came from his heart and those words are true. You can't just make something like that up. We had often been walking through the streets of LA and he sang to me. "My girl" or songs written by him. Music can't lie, cause music is real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love uuu guys! So here's the quick update! Finally weekend! I thought i could maybe post more chapters on weekends but it turned out that this weekend, i have a party, then sleeping over at a friend's and then church + something for my confirmation (i'm not really sure what it is in english xD) so you can expect a chapter like twice or three times a week! hope u all enjoy and review :) **

**Peace, Love, Nileyyy (L)**

**P.S.: please follow me on twitter: MalleMaus**

_________________________________________________________________________________

In the picture I was still staring at, we were at the Elizabeth Glazer Pedriatic AIDS foundation. It was nothing private (it got leaked on the internet =/) but it was my personal favourite. But soon Demi interrupted my thoughts: "Afraid of what?" I just stayed silent and that basically answered her question.

"Well, let's just see. Are you gonna meet him again anytime soon?", she asked.

"I don't know", i shrugged. "I told him i'd call him." Demi quickly stood up and grabbed my cell phone from the table before I could.

"Don't you dare!", I threatened. She just ignored me and smiled widely. I could hear her, dialing a number and tried to take the phone from her, failing.

"Demi!"

She threw it at me. "Thanks", i said relieved. Just a second later, I heard that my phone was already connecting. "What did you--?"

"Hi?", i hear nick's beautiful voice say. I was kinda afraid he could hear my heart pounding through the phone.

"Hey Nick!", I tried to sound casual but gave Demi a mean look while talking.

"Oh, Hey Miley! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, you?"

"Yeah. me too."

And there was that awkward silence again. "ASK HIM!", Demi whisper-shouted and elbowed me.

"Ehmm... could you hold on for a second?", I asked Nick.

"Sure!" I held my hand over the speaker.

"Demi I can't!", i told her.

"And why not?"

"Cause i'm gonna go and film "The last song" soon!"

"And before?"

"I'm gonna need ages to learn my role and i can't just go to justin and tell him that i'm gonna meet my exboyfriend soon!", i desperately tried to find the perfect explanation for why i couldn't go.

I guess I was just a little afraid of seeing him. Sure, when I met him last time i felt the best i had felt in a very long time, but still i knew that i wasn't ready yet. Afterwards, i'd feel worse. Worse cause i'd know that he's not mine anymore. Worse cause it makes me realize how much of a liar i am that i'm telling justin things like "i love you".

"You're asking him or I am!", Demi crossed her arms.

"You're so dead Demi...!", I took my hand off the speaker: "Ehmm... I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

Silence.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know :D the cliffy was mean xD and again: thank u so much for ur sweet comments! I feel like i don't deserve them! and if you want to talk to me ask me on twitter (www. twitter. com /MalleMaus)for my MSN! :) I'd love to talk to you!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyyy!**

* * *

I gave Demi a mean look. If Nick would never talk to me again, she was the one to blame. Okay, i know, i'm overreacting.

"Ehmm... sure... It's just a little bit weird for me after all this time...", he answered after thinking about it for a while. I sighed relieved and he let out a little laugh (god, how i love that laugh!). Apparently he had heard my sigh. But at least the tension was gone now.

"Cool! What about tomorrow?", he asked just to say something.

"Awesome! See you then, byee!", and quickly hung up, not giving him time to respond. I'm reeeaaally weird...

"That went kinda good, I mean... except the end!", Demi said, bursting out laughing.

I took a pillow and hit her with it. Within seconds we were in a huuuge pillow fight and didn't notice when my dad entered the room: "Girls?"

We immediately stopped, "Yeah?"

"Demi, here's a visitor for you", he explained.

"For me?", Demi looked really confused, "I don't even live here...?"

"Just come down and look for yourself!", my Dad said and then left the room.

"Don't you wanna go and look?", i asked confused when Demi didn't even move an inch towards the door.

"It's probably nothing", she said casually.

Something was definately not right here. The Demi i knew was curious and would've immediately ran downstairs. But i gotta admit you don't ever know when it's about Demi.

"Go Demi!"

"Ehm..."

"What's going on?"

"Okay Miley, please don't get mad or something..."

"Why would i get mad?", i asked, getting more and more impatient.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Cause i'm dating Trace..." **[A/N: Not gonna be a Tremi story, read till the end of the chapter for more information]**

BFF said what???

It was not that i didn't like it but it sounded just so strange coming out of her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you'd freak out...", she said looking to the ground.

"I'm only freaking because you didn't tell me!" **[A/N: Déjàvu? :D Hannah Montana - Episode "What i don't like about you"]**

"How long?", as i said that her face lit up and she began to smile when she realized i wasn't mad at all. She seemed so happy that i couldn't be mad at her.

"You gotta tell me EVERYTHING!", i told her interested and sat down on my couch. She mimicked **(?)** me and then started talking. The words just fell out of her mouth:

"You know when i went to your house last week and you were out with Justin? So Trace was there and we sat down and talked. And he was sooo incredibly sweet and then we just kissed and it was...", she sighed, "...so awesome..."

I smiled at how happy she was. Just too cute!

"You should've told me", i told her.

She looked down, obviously ashamed not to tell her BFF about her relationship.

"I'm so sorry... As I said i was just so worried you'd be mad at me cause he's your brother..."

"No! That's great really!", i said, my wide smile not disappearing, "You're my best friend and i'm happy when you're happy, don't you know that?"

"You're right, i should", she said and pulled me into a tight hug. It was a weird situation but i loved it.

* * *

**So this is not gonna be a Tremi story as i said :) i'm not sure yet how the story line will go on, u decide!**

**option 1: jemi and lucas/taylor or taylor and taylor**

**option 2: jaylor and (insert couple including demi) xD**

**hope you all liked it and pleeeeaaaase excuse me that you had to wait so long :( i am sooooo sorry!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry guys :( but i write the stories not on the computer, i write them just like everywhere i am if i have a sheet of paper and a pen with me :D and now i lost a sheet of paper and i really don't know where i lost it :( i'm really sorry if this isn't so good but if you write the same scene twice it gets boring for you to write, so you just leave things out and... yeah :( again, i'm so sorry! anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

* * *

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and just a second later i heard "Inseperable" coming on. I got a text message from Nick and immediately opened it.

_Hey =) 3pm the movies? Can't wait!_

_-Nick_

Oh right... We totally forgot to tell each other where and when to meet. I smiled while Demi combed my hair.

"Hey Miss Wide-Smile, what happened?", she asked.

"Nick texted me", i told her while texting back.

_Okay ;) can't wait either!_

_-Mi_

_Wait, i have a better idea ;) I know how worried ur parents are about u driving a car xD so i'll get u 2:50 kay?? ;)_

_-Nick_

Sweet... He was always so caring.

_That's awesome :) c u then!_

_-Mi_

That I signed my texts with "Mi" had a special reason. He didn't know, but Nick had always been the only one allowed to call me "Mi". He'd started this thing and he'd be the only one to end it.

"What did he write?", Demi asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"We're going to the movies", i smiled but didn't look at her. I was busy going through the pictures on my phone. I didn't even hear the "AWW!"- noise Demi made, i was so into looking for the folder (?) i haven't opened for a lot of time. I expected that it was still there but I felt chills going down my spine when i finally found it. I sighed before opening it. The picture was me and Nick making silly faces but I couldn't look at it for too long cause the tears already stung in the corners of my eyes. I'm too weak for this. I can't believe i'm STILL too weak just look at pictures of us.

I shut my phone, trying to ignore the image i still had saved in my head. Demi put her hand on my shoulder and sighed, "You know you shouldn't do that."

"Do what? I'm perfectly fine. What's wrong with letting you comb my hair you've begged for that for like 20 minutes?", I said still fighting against the tears.

"Delete those photos or break up with Justin. You know that's not fair... Justin's really doing everything you could ever imagine, just to make you happy. You can't just keep him as the seat-filler!", Demi explained and I knew she was right. I had thought about that before. But i just couldn't bring myself to do that. I loved Justin as a friend and I knew i'd lose him if i'd tell him the truth and that'd be more than i could handle. I've already lost too many people.

"Demi...", I said, not wanting her to make it even worse.

She sighed, "but only for now..."

"What time is it?", i asked, wanting to change the subject. She looked at her watch, "2:40."

"What? I need to be ready in 10 minutes!", I hectically jumped up and stormed to my closet.

"Chill! No pressure girl!", Demi walked to me and watched me as i tried to find a perfect outfit.

"Take that one! It looks cute and hot but it's not like "I-want-you-so-badly"!"

I was holding a blue shirt with a little cleavage. We didn't want to give him a heart attack! I also picked black tight jeans and high heels. I knew that he thought i look hot in those. I also used a little bit mascara and eyeline and then took my purse. And of course, he was totally in time. I didn't even had enough time to tell my parents where i went, but Demi promised to tell them. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi!", I said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

To be continued...

* * *

**You can still vote for what couple ;) Look at the end of the last chapter to see the "nominees" xD**

**follow me on twitter! (MalleMaus) ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAYY :) finally real life niley news! nick saying happy 17th birthday to miley! it's so cute and it even got cut into two pieces! i guess they had a footage lasting 5 minutes about how much he loves her :) (okay, maybe i'm being A LITTLE delusional here ;)) anyways, new chapter! Oh, and there's rumor about Nick being in the last song, check out TLSmovie on twitter!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

**PS: I really enjoyed writing the Flashback, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"You look awesome", he told me and took my hand. And again, my heart was beating so fast, i could hardly breathe. "We'll see you later Demz!", i said, closing the door while he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and i jumped in. It was just so awkward, so i didn't say anything at all. He also noticed that weirdness between us and tried to start a conversation: "I'm glad we're hanging out again Miles. I missed you."

Honestly, he had no idea how i'd missed him... "I missed you too... It's been kinda quiet without you"

"I know what you mean..." Then it was silent for a moment and i just listened to the sounds of his Mustang.

"So... what movie do you wanna see??", he asked me.

"I heard there was a special today, so you can watch the Notebook", i told him, getting really excited. He sighed and smiled his adorable heartbreaker smile you just can't resist.

"You're never gonna give up on that movie, are you?"

"Never!", i smiled.

We talked about The Notebook till we arrived at the movies. I was just about to open the door when he suddenly said "Stop!", went over to my side of the car and opened it for me. Typically Nick, a gentleman forever. Till we were ub the theater nothing interesting happened. I wanted to pay but of course, he wouldn't let me. In the end he payed for us both. After we bought popcorn we walked in, looking for out seats. When we finally found them we slowly realized that everyone thought we were a couple. (Okay, my smile looks like we were a couple, but that's just my reaction to walking next to the love of my life) We'd gotten snuggle seats. Not that I had a problem with that but that's gonna be awkward and uncomfortable. He laughed and sat down.

"I guess those guys thought we were together", he smiled, "We can go change them if you want to", he added when he saw my face.

"No!", i said, maybe a little to fast, "I mean, if it's not bothering you?"

And then the movie started. When i watch it, i feel like it's a replay of my life. They fell in love, were insperable. They loved each other but fought all the time about stupid little things. But like Nick, Noah just kissed her and everything was alright again. They were crazy for each other, another thing that's similiar to Nick and me. And then they had to break up cause of all those fights, cause it just hurt too much everytime they were screaming at each other. And then there were those special circumstances why they couldn't get back together. Allie moved. Nick and I were busy with our jobs. AND Allie never gave up on them when Noah already thought it was over. Was it really over?

FLASHBACK TO DECEMBER 19TH, 2007 (for those who don't know, this is the date niley broke up)

It was raining. Not only the rain from above, but also my tears and my bleeding heart. This couldn't be happening. Never would I be able to survive this. Nick turned his back to me, slowly walking back to his tourbus.

"Nick!", i screamed at him, my tears all over my face. "Don't go...", i added, whisper-begging, "Please..."

Hot salty tears ran down my cheek and i felt like i couldn't breathe. The previous scream took me all the energy i had left. His voice was soft but you could hear the pain, "Mi..."

I sobbed uncontrollably, "Don't leave me...ever... please..." I sounded so desperate that he walked back to me and took my hand, "You know this is really hard for me too..." He looked down and squeezed my hand a little bit.

"Then don't do it..."

He wiped my tears away but soon enough my face was wet again, but that didn't really matter. My clothes were already soaking wet.

"We can do this! Together!", i cried.

"Do what, Miley?? Fight everyday? Not having enough time to talk everyday?? I don't think i can do it anymore!", he screamed but then paused, realizing his words were a little bit harsh. Then he added, whispering "But you know i loved you, i love you now and i always will. don't ever forget that..."

He kissed my forehead and then slowly walked away. This time i didn't hold him back cause i knew he was right. I fell down on my knees and right that moment i heard thunder. Maybe that was a sign. A sign that it was over. A sign that he'd moved on. My hand wandered to where my heart was supposed to be. I looked at my hand, surprised it wasn't bloody. I'd been pretty sure that i'd just been stabbed. I couldn't think, i was feeling way too dizzy. My whole world blurred. I just laid there, in front of the tourbus soaking wet and crying. "Nick... Nick...", i repeated his name, sobbing, but he was already gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

It felt so real, but only seconds later the tourbus blurred and my mind took me back into the theater.

"Hey, it's not even half way through the movie and you are already crying", Nick smiled at me and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry", i tried my best to smile back, "I just know how it ends..."

And as i said that i realized how much truth was in those words.

I know how our story ends.

* * *

**You can still vote for what couple ;) Look at the end of the chapter before the last chapter to see the "nominees" xD**

**follow me on twitter! (MalleMaus) ;)**

**BTW: have u all seen the last song trailer??? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews i got! i looove you! Have you heard the rumor that there's gonna be a mini BTS tour?? and that the JB are moving back to Toluca Lake and miley and nick are gonna be neighbors again? it's gonna be so cute to see them hang out like they did when they were younger :) Awww!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

* * *

Later on we went through LA and just told each other what we'd missed in each other's lifes. This continued while we had dinner at Mo's.

"Yeah, i so remember that!", i said still laughing, "Or you know that one time when Joe fell cause he tried to get in his way too tight jeans and then ran around all day saying that he'd never be the same?"

"Oh my god, yeah!" We were both laughing at the thought of that. I took a sip of my coke and stared at Nick while he also took a sip of his diet coke.

Everytime i see how many disadvantages he has cause of his diabetes i immediately feel sorry for him but i also admire him for being so brave. He never complains about it and is going so strong with it. He follows his dreams and doesn't give up. I'm complaining so much about the little things in my life, although it's so awesome. I have the best family, amazing friends and fans and i'm able to live my dream.

"So you liked the movie? I mean, since you've seen it about a million times?", he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well... you should know that by now, you've asked me that question as many times as we watched it, remember?And yes, i loved it!", i smiled.

"That's what i thought, but your crying really gets worse every single time!", he laughed.

"Hello? I'm a girl and this movie is sad, we cry? BUT! today i brought my waterproof mascara!",

He laughed again and i my thoughts wandered back to the movie. We'd just sat there watching the movie. okay, i hadn't really payed attention, i was busy looking at Nick, noticing he was still as handsome as two years ago. Everytime i see him i wide smile comes on my face and i feel like my heart melts. This warm brown eyes just amaze me. So dazzling and hypnotizing. At some point i just started snuggling into his side, like i did when we were together, not remembering the fact that we'd broken up over a year ago. He just hadn't done anything. I'd been so surprised when he suddenly started stroking my hair that i stopped breathing for some seconds. It was just too cute. In 2007 it'd been normal for him to do that. He just knows what girls want. You may not know it but Nick can be such a comedian, it's so hilarious. Once he's opened up completely he's a real goofball. But he's still his gentleman self. He opens the door for you and gives you his jacket when it's cold.

"I still wanted you to ask when you have some free time to record the song? I thought we could've recorded it yesterday but it seemed like you needed some time", he smiled.

"Ehm... pretty much everyday except for Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays", i laughed, "what about next saturday?"

"Sure, i'm looking forward to that! You ready to go?"(A/N: For some reason i can't write smaller xD)

And Nick totally in his gentleman self again paid for me, gave me my jacket and opened the door for me, just like he did when he was still my Prince Charming and i was in the role of Cinderella. I thought back to how the day turned out and i realized i hadn't thought of Justin or anyone else. It was just Nick and me. Demi will be thrilled, another thing she can counter with.

We jumped into Nick's car and he was just about to drop me home when i suddenly said "No!"

My thoughts apparently went public again... Why can't i just think about something for one second without telling it the whole world?

"What's wrong?", he asked concerned and looked at me, trying to find out where my sudden "no" came from.

* * *

**One last time: vote for:**

**-Jemi and TayTay (2x Taylor xD)**

**-Jaylor**

**-suggest a couple!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Niley party tomorrow, 7pm london time on MSN :) can't wait! just saw new moon and it was amazing! who of you have seen it yet? taylor lautner is so hot :D anyways, nick has an official twitter account now, it's NickJonas :) everyone follow him!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

* * *

"I just...", I sighed, "I don't want you to drop me off yet...Today was so much fun and i don't want it to end yet...", I finally admitted, sending a smile all over his face as i let those words fall out of my mouth.

"I think we could manage that", I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he'd maybe find my honesty strange or forcing. I felt my body relax next to Nick's as we drove past my house.

"How about you invite Demi? We could play some games or watch a movie or something?", Nick suggested.

"Great idea!", i agreed while pulling my blackberry out of my purse to text her.

_Hey sweetie! Do u want 2 come over to Nick's? We wanna watch a movie or something :) _

_btw, joe's coming too!_

_-a happy Miles :DD_

Just a second later, "La la land" came on to tell me that Demi had replied.

_Would love to :) Can't wait 2 hear everything about u&Nick!_

_What about Joe?_

_-your bestie xx_

_Forget about the Joe thing :) just COME!_

_-can't wait 2 c her bestie xD_

I shut the phone and watched Nick drive. Even while driving a car he looked incredibly good. I couldn't deny it. The same way i couldn't deny that my attraction to Nick was based on a little bit more than friendship. I remember how many times i'd told myself, that the feeling which i immediately felt when i heard the rumors about "Nelena" hadn't been jealousy. Of course, they had been.

First i'd been so mad at Selena but soon i realized that i'm probably the one who knows best how hard it is to resist Nick Jonas. But the worst part had been that Demi&Selena were best friends and Demi had often talked about Selena and Nick. She didn't know anything about how if felt about Nick back then. I didn't really open up to her from the beginning. So she just talked about it without knowing that right in that second my heart was being torn apart again and again.

"So, is Demi coming?", Nick asked.

"Yep, she's on her way."

"Great!", he smiled at me, "What's your favourite game to play?"

"Truth or dare or 'I never' of course!", i laughed.

"Still the same!" I can't believe how much he'd smiled today.

"Is yours still nothing at all?", i asked jokingly.

"Oh come on, you know it's not that bad! I'm just not really into those games."

"I know, since once you had to make out with me really hot you hate it, huh?", and once again my thoughts were not private anymore. Why did I have to bring up our previous relationship now?

He was silent, thinking back to that night at the Jonas' house.

FLASHBACK **(NICK'S POV!)**

"Uhm... dare, but nothing too mean please", I begged.

"I dare you to... make out with Miles!"

"oh, if it's just that", she laughed, "it's not like you wouldn't have to see that everyday anyway!"

"No, it's kind of different, you have to make with her really hot, kay?"

"How hot?"

"I'll tell you where to stop!" Okay, this couldn't be good... Joe really doesn't know where to stop AT ALL!

"Joe please!", I begged once more.

"Yeah Joe, don't push it", Kevin supported me.

"I won't!", Joe laughed.

"Now then come here, babyyy", Miley said with a seductive voice.

"How could I ever resist that?", i smiled and gave Miley a little peck on the lips and then put my arms around her hips to pull her closer. Soon we were kissing passionately and totally forgot that my brothers were still there. It was just Miles and me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

I felt her tongue softly licking on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let our tongues end up in a heating battle.

"Ahem...", Keving cleared his throat loudly. Oh yeah right... They were watching... Apparently Miley knew that Joe wouldn't be happy with what he'd seen yet, so she pushed me on my bed.

First she was on top but then i rolled over so i was in control. It was slow but certain getting REALLY akward. Not that we haven't gone this far (making out on my bed as pratically out hobby) but with my brothers watching we felt kinda observed. I pushed her shirt up so you could see her belly button, hoping this would be enough for Joe to say it was okay, but he obviously liked torturing us. He so knew it was embarrassing for us. He didn't do it cause he liked it or something (EW!), he just did it cause he knew he'd have something against me.

When he still hadn't said anything, Miley removed my shirt, letting it hit the floor with a silent thud. Still passionately kissing she pulled me closer.

Oh come on Joe!

Suddenly the door opened and mom entered the room. I think it must've been a pretty disturbing experience for her: her shirtless son making out with his girlfriend with her two others sons watching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I immediately grabbed a shirt to put it on, while miley tried to get her hair straight (it was really messy cause of the make-out session).

"They are playing truth or dare...", joe told mom. Great, now it was our fault?

Miley and i, both burning red, sat down on the bed looking at each ohter.

END OF FLASHBACK **(BACK TO MILEY'S POV!)**

We both had been grounded for 2 weeks and had to listen to such a boring talk about moralic (?) acting and how we should think twice (or even better 3 times) before the break our promises. We didn't even want to break them. Sure, we had wanted to before but not there with Joe and Kevin watching? WHAT DO OUR PARENTS THINK OF US?

* * *

**You voted: **

**-jaylor 2x**

**-temi 1x**

**-jemi 3x**

**-taytay 2x**

**-taylor and lucas 1x**

**so jemi wins and taytay is the other couple :)**

**don't be mad at me, you guys decided!**

**love you and leave a review,**

**Malin xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas soon :) thank you for ur reviews! i know i say this everytime but i mean it! it's soooo amazing!**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

**special thanks to Jennyxoxo (author of haunting memories, meet me halfway and summer of my life, just to name a few popular ones, check her out, she's amazing!) for correcting this :)**

* * *

I looked over to Nick, whose face turned burning red. Awww, he was so cute!

"Yeah, that was kind of awkward...", he admitted and i gave him a comforting smile. We arrived at his house and silently went inside. I hadn't been in there for ages. The last time was before the tour, before my mental breakdown. Everything was still the way i remembered it. There were family pictures, some cute paintings the boys had drawn when they were younger and pictures of them on stage. I went down the corridor, searching for a special pic, unsure whether i would find it or not. It wasn't there. Disappointment took over my body as i thought of the many reasons why it had been taken down. Had he not missed me at all? I felt like I've been stabbed in the chest, a familiar feeling that returned everytime i thought that he hadn't missed me at all. He walked up the stairs and i silently followed him.

We were just walking down the hallway to his room and it was then I realized how much i'd missed this place as my second home. I loved how it smelled here. I loved how you could hear Denise working in the kitchen **[A/N: it's about the sound, not liking denise working xD] **He opened the door to his room and we walked in. I concentrated on putting on foot behind the other or else i probably would've fallen as a result of the confusion and sadness that i was reminded of everytime i was around him.

His room hadn't changed a bit. He had the same huge bed we used to sleep in, the same wall color we'd painted together and the exact same pictures were there. Only the ones I was in had been removed. And again, my heart was the punished one ; the one paying the price for letting myself dig up the painful memories.

"Wow...", i breathed out , feeling completely overwhelmed. I'm pretty sure i haven't felt this many emotions in a year as i had felt today. And it wasn't even over yet.

"So, this is my room as you may remember?", he joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, i think i've been at this place before", i turned to him smiling. We would've been making out right now if we were together. Wait a minute. I shouldn't have been thinking like thar. It was wrong...

"I like that we're hanging out again, i really missed you", Nick admitted.

"Yeah, i know."

"But i hoped you wouldn't cry **_again_**!", he teased.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"How could i ever dare?", he sarcastically said, joking around in the sole purpose of getting a comeback out of me.

"Aw, I hate you!"

"Come on, you know that's not true!", he pouted and i almost went weak, admitting that that was really not the truth.

Luckily i was able to stop myself from doing that and shook my head, "it's the truth."

"You want me to do it the old fashioned way?", he smirked and i knew what he was about to do. just as i predicted, He started tickling me and of course he knew my most ticklis spot. I immediately started laughing hysterically, "Nick, stop pleassee!", i begged.

"I won't until you admit that you don't hate me."

"Ain't gonna happen!" I managed to say in between my laughter.

"Say it...", he smirked, still tickling me. I knew it was only a matter of minutes till i would start crying. Definitely not what i wanted to do!

"Okay, okay! If you'll stop, i'll say it!"

He stopped, looking at me and waiting for me to say it.

"Haha! It worked!", i said and ran away as fast as i could, only to be chased by him not a second later. Of course, he caught me. With his arms around my waist from behind, he continued tickling me.

"Nick! Please...!", i begged.

"You wanna say it?"

"No!"

"You don't give me a choice!", he tickled me harder and made me fall to the floor with him on top of me. The tickling immediately stopped. I looked up at him. Blue met brown. Like hypnotized i stared him in the eyes.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"You...--", he began but never finished. His arms were at both sides of my head, holding him up, so he wouldn't fall on me. We just layed there looking into eachother's eyes for a few seconds. How i had missed being lost in his eyes. Maybe i should just admit it. This seems like the perfect opportunity. Not only was I going to admit that i didn't hate him, i was about to admit my deepest feelings...

"I", I began, my heart racing, "I lo--"

**Malin xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Isn't it just heartbreaking to see Nick perform BTS alone?? :( And thanks to Jennyxoxo again :) she's just amazing!**

**AND: this chap is dedicated to Karoline aka SweetKah :) thank you for reviewing so much and requesting ;) it makes me wanna update earlier xD**

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

**P.S.: I'm so sorry that it takes me so incredibly long to update, but i had no internet yesterday and i need to type it all down... For some reason i love writing in school xD Tell me what you think in a simple review?? :) thanks!**

* * *

_Maybe i should just admit it. This seems like the perfect opportunity. Not only was I going to admit that i didn't hate him, i was about to admit my deepest feelings..._

_"I", I began, my heart racing, "I lo--"_

"Hey guys! What's up? I invited Danielle, hope you don't mind?!" Demi ran in, with Danielle following her. Demi looked around, finding Nick on top of me. "Oh..."

Nick slowly slid off of me, brushing his pants to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks. I would have melted if it hadn't been for the awkwardness of the moment. My cheeks had become a similar shade to his as I stood up, struggling to keep my voice calm and collected as I spoke:

"Hey demz... hey dani..." I was surprised at how cheerful I sounded while my blood was burning up with anger. Knowing that they hadn't meant to ruin our 'moment' didn't help calm my flaring temper.

"I'll just go and tell joe and kevin that you're here!" nick said quickly before rushing out of the room, eager to leave the tense and awkward atmosphere.

"Oh-My-God! What did just happen??" Danielle ran over to me.

"Oh, well... nothing, cause you guys ran in when something was just about to happen!"

"See! I told you we should've rented a movie!" Demi told Danielle.

"First of all, you didn't say that and second: i brought 'a walk to remember'! What else do we need??" she laughed.

"As much as I'd love to watch 'A walk to remember', i don't think Nick will agree! We already watched 'The Notebook'!", i laughed.

"Ow... but we will convince them anyway. We always do!" Dani said, referring to the time bribed them with kisses. [A/N: I'm not sure if Kevin and Danielle were together back then, but let's just pretend xD]

"You know that we don't have the same methods we had in 2007, Dani!?", I reminded her.

"Come on Miley! You know Nick wouldn't say 'no' to a nice make out session!" Demi threw in. "Yeahhhh, right!" the sarcastic tone in my voice was obvious.

"Heyyy, whazzup Demzzzz?" Joe's fake Gangsta voice was hilarious.

"It's all fresh homie!" of course Demi had to have the perfect response. They hugged and I smiled; They were just too adorable. I don't know how many times Joe had told her the 'Fine, take your banana!' thingy and she would just roll on the floor, laughing hysterically. We all exchanged greetings and then went to the living room.

"So... what do you guys wanna do??" Joe asked.

"A walk to remember!" we all said at the exact same moment. We giggled while Joe and Kevin groaned and Nick shook his head in disapproval.

"How can you watch this stuff?? It's so--", Joe began but Demi interrupted and threatened:

"Say something bad about 'that stuff' and you're dead!"

"Okay... But we decide the movie!" Joe gave in.

"Joe's right!" Nick agreed.

"Keviiiiiin??" Danielle begged.

"I'm sorry honey... It's just such a chick flick" he explained. "We can even play this party game you seem to like so much, but please! I won't survive another one of those movies!" Nick's eyes were telling me that he loved watching the movie with me (although he didn't like the movie), but he had to be cool in front of his brothers. "No James Bond??" "Deal!" the boys agreed.

**Malin xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**happy new yearr :) this is your new years gift :D hope yall like it ;) **

**Peace, Love, Nileyy! (L)**

**P.S.: tell me about your resolution for the new year?**

* * *

Nick's POV:  
"okay, we guys just go and pick a movie and you can... well talk, i don't know, whatever you girls do", kevin suggested.  
We went downstairs and started looking through our movies.  
"It should be scary", Joe said, making me shake my head. "No way! Miley hates scary movies!", i protested.  
"Well... that's exactly why we should watch it!"  
"I don't get it?", i was confused. I mean, that didn't make sense at all.  
"Remember what she used to do when you guys were still together?"  
"She used to be all scared, snuggling into my side and--", Kevin nodded and i stopped talking, suddenly realizing what they meant, "oh..."  
I smiled evily. "The movie should be extra scary..." I know, not fair to miley but what could i do? I picked out a random scary movie and kevin told the girls to come.  
"so what movie??", danielle asked curiously. "surprisseee. now, honey, sit down", Kevin pulled her down on a couch.  
Expecting Miley to come over so we could share a couch, i also sat down. But Demi pulled miley down on another couch, making me frown. They were whispering. Such a girly thing and for us guys it's just extremely nerve-wrecking. You don't know what they're talking and giggling about. You always have to wonder if you did something wrong. To be honest, the giggling is annoying. But at the same time i also love her adorable giggles and she seemed to enjoy that whispering thingy with Demi. She smiled widely.

When the movie started, Miley and Demi were still sharing a couch and Joe had placed himself next to me. Throughout the entire movie i watched Miley and Demi getting scared to hell. I wish i could've held her in my arms and told her that it was just a movie. I looked over to Kevin and Danielle. His arm was around her, while she snuggled into his side. How much i wanted me and miley to be in that position.

the movie was over before i knew it. i stood up and walked over to miley and demi, who still had a very scared look on their faces.  
"did you--", but i didn't get to end the sentence. miley's phone was ringing a.k.a. playing inseperable.  
"hi mommy!", she stopped and listened, "sure... okay, i'll be there... yep, see you later, love you!" She hung up and turned around. "Mom wants me to come home now. I have filming tomorrow."  
"Oh, i'll drive you", i offered quickly.  
"Actually, ehm... my mom sent Trace to pick me up..."  
"I could wait with you if you'd want to?", i at least wanted to spent the last minutes alone with her.  
"Yeah, sure!", she grabbed her purse and jacket and we went outside.  
"Today was so much fun, Nick", she said, making me smile. She smiled back at me and i wanted to kiss her so badly. I'm a slave to her smiles.  
"Yeah, i missed this too", i finally said, still dazzled by her eyes. Suddenly her purse fell down and i immediately went down to get it.

MILEY'S POV:  
Great, now How stupid am I? Why did i let my purse fall? Oh, right, Nick's beautiful brown eyes had taken me to the land of dreams. I knelt down to get it but nick already had it. we both slowly got up again, looking each other's eyes.  
Suddenly, i saw him leaning in. It was slow, i guess he gave me time to back out. I certainly didn't want to back out. Instead i leaned in too, just wanting his lips to touch mine. He slowly brushed his lips against mine, but pulled back before i could deepen the kiss. I leaned in more, wanting our lips to move together. He pulled back again, knowing that he was torturing me. He'd often done things like that, just to make me freak out. He smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck, making it harder for him to play that game. He leaned in, his self-control finally defeating his desire to kiss me. I swear there was an electroshock [A/N: hi to my twestie sandra aka eelectroshockk at this point xD] hitting me just the moment our lips met and I felt like i was 13 again. I felt his hot breath and chills went sailing down my spine. He made my body go crazy.  
It was so natural, so breathtaking even though it's been so long since our last kiss. I felt his lip softly licking on my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance.  
I parted my lips and tightened my grip around his neck while his hands on my waist pulled me closer to him. The kiss became more and more passionate and i lost myself in it. Suddenly, he stopped and slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry... we can't do this Miles..." I couldn't believe what i'd just heard. Not only the bursting of my bubble, in which i'd lived for the last 2 minutes but also his words. I mean, he was the one who started this in the first place.  
"I let this go way too far..."  
I just stood there, not trusting my ears. I looked into his eyes, knowing that they couldn't lie. They seemed to say sorry. Yeah, he should be sorry if he'd really just said that.  
"what... what are you trying to say...?", I stuttered, desperation leaking into my voice, "You... you...you were the one who started..."  
"I know... and it was... it was awesome...but you have a boyfriend and i should've realized earlier that i can't just come, kiss you, make you feel confused and leave again, just to feel your lips touching mine. It wasn't fair...You know the kiss was... god, i don't know what to say... i messed up..."  
Could he PLEASE stop talking about the kiss? It was breathtaking, i know, but i felt a sudden pain in my chest after i'd felt completed for the last few minutes.  
It's like he'd taken my heart under its wings, just to make sure it's complete when he could rip it apart again. Tears stung in the corners of my eyes. I knew i couldn't hold them back, no matter what.  
One single teardrop made its way down my cheek. It felt hot and burned my skin. Soon that one teardrop had turned into a waterfall that rolled down my cheeks continuously. Was he just playing with my heart?  
And of course i just let that happen... how dumb could i be? But he looked so innocent. He hadn't said anything since I'd started crying.  
It seemed to become pretty normal that i cry every day i see him.  
"I... ehm... I'm... sorry...I...", he stuttered around, not knowing what to say.

Just a second later, I heard Trace pull up. I wouldn't be able to tell him about what had happened. He could get pretty protective of me. I didn't really wanna see him get mad at the Nick the way he had been when Nick had broken my heart. The hole his leaving had made in my heart would never be filled again.  
He left. A simple fact that had changed my life and my attitude towards life forever. In the first months i waited for him to come back, but when he didn't, i realized that i couldn't wait till the storm was over. I had to learn to dance in the rain [A/N: love that quote btw :) so nileyish] and not let the pain stop me from living my life. And that had been going pretty well until this kiss. He'd left me in the middle of the storm when i thought i had finally made it out of it.  
The things he did to me...

**Malin xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Selena xD

**OMG! I WON A NILEY AWARD :O THANK YOU SO MUCHH! I LOVE YOU, BEST READERS EVERR! **

**I seriously don't deserve it, i haven't posted in over 3 weeks :/ I lost all my papers and I had to rewrite it and like i told you, rewriting sucks xD ****I'm so sorry cause it sucks and I didn't even showed it to jennyxoxo cause i thought you guys deserved something REALLY fast for your amazing votess! **

**Anyway...**

**Love you guys so much! **

**Peace, Love, Niley (L)**

* * *

As soon as i got in the car Trace asked me what had happened. I mumbled something about

Demi and he apparently believed that or at least didn't ask. My crying hadn't stopped yet. My

mind was too busy replaying the kiss over and over. I couldn't stop it even though that torturing

didn't make me feel any better. He shouldn't have kissed me. He shouldn't have.

Not only cause he'd broken my broken my heart once again, no, he'd done something worse:

he'd shown me that i wasn't over him. I couldn't run away from it. That feeling was were I was

and as long as I knew that I couldn't (or at least shouldn't) have him it was pure torture.

I stormed up to my room, hoping i could find some rest and just be alone, but Noah sat on my

bed, staring at me confused.

"Miley?", she asked, sounding concerned.

"Hey sweetie... what are you doing here?", i asked, holding my sobs back, but she just totally

ignored my question. She came over to me and rubbed my back, trying to make me feel more

comfortable.

"What happened?" And with that i couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They poured out of my

eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"It's about Nick", she said it as if it was a fact. As if there was nothing to doubt about.

**NOAH'S POV:**

It killed me to see my sis like that. I knew what that face meant. I had seen it before. It had been

way worse last time but I still recognized it. I may have not been in love yet but I know what it

looks like.

I've always supported "Niley". I loved to see Miley happy and from June 11th 2006 to December

19th 2007 Miley had been different. In a good way of course. The smile on her face had grown

into a huge grin and there was that certain spark in her eyes. The only one that could make

Miley feel that way was Nick. And he was also the only one that could make Miley feel THIS

way. I'm sure he didn't want it to be like that. I still remember his daily calls for 2 months after

the tour had ended. He wanted to apologize for everything he'd done, he wanted to try to be

friends with Miley, but she had refused to take any of the calls. It had been her time of deep

depression. Well, actually not only her's. Not only she'd been hurt but also everyone around her.

She'd been moping around and everytime you'd been near her something had made you feel like

you would experience a little bit of what she'd been going through: Letting go, which was

incredibly difficult. And now when I thought she was finally able to let him go, he does something

to ruin what she'd been trying to do for over a year. She's at the same point she'd been a year ago.

I didn't know what had happened, yet, but I was pretty sure I would find out soon...

**MILEY'S POV:**

Noah was one of the persons I told my boytrouble first. I'm sure you think that she's too young to

understand stuff like that but she's a good listener. I trust her with the things I tell her.

She knows what I thought about certain persons, how the paparazzis annoyed me, why I was

worried to lose my fans and so on. I didn't care if she didn't get what I was telling her but it just

felt good to talk about that to someone, so it wouldn't be bottled up inside of me.

Noah and I had sat down on the couch and I brought my knees to my chest, while she was

getting me a tissue. I sobbed again and she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"What did he do?"

I slowly started talking and I started realizing how weak and vulnerable my voice sounded. I can

be strong when it's about haters or whatever but Nick Jonas makes me cry like a little baby with

just one sentence. I told her the whole story. I'm not sure if she actually understood what i said

cause my words were only leaking through my crying.

"You two really love eachother, don't you?", was the first thing she said after I'd finished.

I didn't know what to say. I just let her words sink in. Maybe she was right. But that incident

from about 10 minutes ago didn't really make me trust him more. Everytime I think I can fully

trust him he does something that breaks my heart. He's such a dumbass sometimes.

**Malin xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really hate that it takes me so long to upload new chapters :(**

* * *

Even after Noah had left, I couldn't forget what she'd said. It seemed so clear to her, even though

She was only 9 [at that point she was :P] years old. She practically knew nothing about

love. Maybe that was the point... knowing nothing about love, not over thinking or question every movement. Maybe that was the key, give my heart a chance to overrule my head for once.

But this one sentence kept replaying in my head. It was like a song I couldn't forget. 'You two really love each other, don't you?'

I couldn't help but wonder why she thought Nick loved me... He had just broken my heart all over again. Didn't that show that he didn't care anymore?

I slowly stood up from my bed and started pacing, subconsciously looking for something that would prove to me that I was wrong, something proving that he did in fact love me. I was searching for something he had left behind, something I hadn't found yet. I reached for the box under my bed and pulled it out. I knew that looking into it would only hurt me even more but I just had to. "_NICK + MILEY = LOVE FOREVER_" had been written all over it, making sure that I didn't forget... I hadn't forgotten all the promises we had made each other but then again, how many times had we gone wrong? How many times had we been wrong? We had promised to never hurt each other and yet it was all we seemed to know how to do.

I opened it and stared into the box like hypnotized. I had forgotten how much was actually in

there. Pratically everything that was Nick-related in any way had somehow found its way into

the box. From old T-Shirts he'd left at my house to presents he'd given me to a book of

pictures of us. I rummaged through the box just to see if the special hint that he loved me was

somewhere in there. My hands suddenly stopped when they came in contact with a little chain.

The cold metal seemed to make my hands go numb. I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting the

memory to cause me more tears...

FLASHBACK

We were at the beach and the stars of the blue sky above us shined down on us. Red roses were scattered all around us, it all looked so much better than a simple fairytale... it was _our_ fairytale, our incredibly romantic one year anniversary.

We were walking on the beach, his hand around mine making me feel safe. I giggled cause of something cheesy that he'd said.

"Nick, this is so perfect, do you know that?"

He smiled, "Well...almost perfect..."

I stopped walking and looked at him confused.

"Turn around..."  
I did as I was told.

"Now close your eyes."

Again, I followed his words and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt something cold around my neck, but instead of looking down to see what it was,

I looked over my shoulder right into Nick's eyes. That perfect brown-tone dazzled me and it took me a few seconds to remember what I was about to say.

"Nick, what is this?"

He let out a little laugh., "Why don't you look for yourself?"

I carefully looked down and saw something hanging around my neck that looked exactly like

Nick's diabetes dog tag.

"Nick... but... is this yours? You can't give me your dog tag, Nick!", i stuttered, surprised by

how precious his present was. It was something that money couldn't buy. It was something so personal and I knew how much it meant to him. And that was exactly why I couldn't accept it.

"Nick, you know... I can't take this, it's yours and---"

"Shh", he whispered, pointing to the same chain also hanging around his neck.

"I knew that you were going to say that so the one you have is just a replica of my own."

Of course he'd thought of that too.

"Damn, why do you have to be so perfect?", I whispered while turning around to face him.

We stared into each other's eyes before I wrapped my arms around his neck: "Can I wish for something else?"

He smiled, "Anything."

"Kiss me..."

We both leaned in, closed our eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK

At that point I finally brought myself to stop the painful memory. And again my face was flooded with tears and every time i blinked more of them strolled down my cheeks.

My hands were fastened tightly around his chain. The metal was now warm but it still felt heavy, as if there was something huge hanging on it.

I placed it back in the box.

I wish I could tell you that I've found the special thing that he'd left for me so I knew that we'd find our way back to each and be together forever... but I didn't. Not a single clue...

* * *

I ran and ran and ran as I'd been doing for the past couple minutes. I wanted to get away

from that, but everywhere I looked I saw his face smiling at me. I stopped, quickly turning around

just to see the 14-year-old Miley kissing her curly-haired boyfriend passionately. I sank down to

the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I hadn't realized before that there was a wall

behind me. I used it to pull me up and started running again. I was searching for a corner to

hide. If there's a wall there's got to be a corner or at least an ending. I stopped as I suddenly

saw him. But this wasn't a memory, I'd never seen this before. I watched him closely as he first

looked to the ground and then finally turned around, whispering "bye Miley..."

"Nick! Nick, please don't go! Nick! Stay, please!" I screamed at him through my tears and I

tried to catch him but I fell again and again. He just walked away while I repeated his name over

and over. I was hoping that he would hear my words but they only echoed in the empty

darkness of the room. I lost my sense of balance, my knees went weak and I fell to the

ground, only my hands holding my body up.

"Miley? Mileyy!", I heard someone say. It wasn't me. It wasn't Nick.

Obviously, It was not in my dream. It was Justin who was sitting at my bedside, slowly bringing

me back to reality. The dark empty room blurred and the familiar face next to my bed got

clearer. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand and realized that it was 3:30am. I

should've been mad at myself for waking up so early when I had to go to work that day but

at the moment I was just glad that my dream had just been a nightmare. But a very real nightmare. It scared me how real it seemed.

**Malin xx**


	16. Chapter 16

MALIN, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I know, I know... :( sorrryyy :(

I still love you guys x3

Weeks passed by without leaving just a little mark on me. Every day was the same. Everyday the same pain. But at least time passed. I just wanted to run away from everything but I knew it would get to me eventually. And where would I go? Nashville. But in Nashville are memories. Memories that would hurt me and I knew that. So I just stayed in LA and played the happiest girl on earth for my fans. I knew I couldn't let them down like Nick let me down. My routine was simple, get up in the morning, put on my make-up, smile for the day, try to have a little fun while being on the HM set and then lunch break where I was watching my friends goofing around. It was actually pretty funny and it made me laugh several times but it wasn't the kind of laugh where you forget everything around you. Just for a second the pain disappeared which made it seem even worse when I knew it was back. Then back to work, when done, driving home. I used to lock myself in my room and listen to loud music. Sometime around 7pm he would call. And when I say "he" I mean Nick. That was one thing I could be sure of and more and more often I found myself waiting for him to call. He called EVERY day but I refused to talk to him. I just tried to cut everything that had to do with him out of my life.

And then on a very unlucky day in march, I created a twitter account. I have to admit, talking (or tweeting) with my fans was really fun and I loved to read the messages but I felt awkward telling everyone where I went and what I did. So I started tweeting mysterious things like "Daddy helping me over the worst pain I've ever felt" [she did tweet something like that in real life ;D I'm too lazy to look it up]. The fans mostly responded the way I wanted them to . They said things like "Don't cry smiley miley, we love you" or something like that and it made me feel better. And then there were people who I've heard of but I didn't really know what to think of. Yeah, I guess you know who I'm talking 'bout: the Nileyfamily. They guessed that it was about Nick (ugh, yes… I stalked some fans' accounts…) and that was more like ouch than making me feel better. But tweeting was way too much fun and way too addicting to give up.

And about "The Last Song", I've made some friends on the set and the acting came very easily to me. Playing the rebellious girl was what I wanted to do in real life but I couldn't because I knew the media would make a huge scandal out of it so I just did it while playing Ronnie and I found myself really enjoying it. Some days ago I met Liam who was playing my love interest Will in the movie. He seemed really nice and he was very easy to be around.

And then June 11th came. Yes, I'd been awaiting that scary and yet very beautiful day for weeks and I yet I didn't know what to expect. What had I been waiting for? Just to relive memories that hurt me? Yeah, right… that was totally worth to wait for… Or had I been waiting for him to do something? And if he did, it wouldn't change a thing, I mean, I had been refusing to accept any of his calls. Even I thought I was acting stupid and stubborn but I couldn't change it. He hurt me. Once again. And I will NOT let him do that a third time.

I slowly stood up from my bed. It was June 10th. I was being my normal numb self: I didn't even really feel myself getting dressed, putting on my make-up and getting breakfast. On my way to the set I finally got myself to check my phone for missed calls or any new text messages. Just one new text message. It said:

_Hey sweety. Are you okay…?_

_xoxo Demzz_

Of course she had thought of what date tomorrow was gonna be. She knew it. But I would never be able to tell her how shitty I've been feeling the past weeks. She had always been there for me and she'd tried to cheer me up in a very sweet way so it wouldn't be fair to her to tell her that it didn't help. Well, in fact, it did help. Of course but she'd never felt this way before so she did her best and I really appreciate that. I sent a quick text back to Demi:

It's okay, thx 4 caring. :) just a little bit scared of 2mrw…

_Love, miles x3_

My feet just kept moving. While walking I said 'hi' to some people, faked a smile, took some photos with fans but seconds later I didn't even remember their fans. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them and all the support they're giving me but sometimes even that can't fix a thing. It was like I was living in my own little world, far away from reality. Okay, it was as close to reality as possible because my mind was revolving around tomorrow. 'Tomorrow's the day', I kept thinking. I didn't realize where I was going so I suddenly bumped into someone. Without looking up I knew who it was. Someone I knew all too well. Someone who's Cologne had instantly dazzled me. I didn't dare looking up. We both just stood there for something to happen. I took a deep breath and then I said barely audible, "Nick." It was a statement, a fact and it was more mumbled to myself than to him. Just his name had made me feel again. The first emotion I had felt in weeks. It was like someone had cut into my heart and it started bleeding just the instant as I looked up into his eyes. I broke the stare after a couple of seconds by going a step back, away from him.

"Why are you here?", my words were cold and emotionless. I got really good at this 'don't show your feelings'-thingy.

"Get Smiley Miley back to the world of the living?"

"It's not funny, Nick!"

"What's up with the iceprincess attitude these days?"

"Nick. What are you doing here?"

"You manage to get a day off from work and I'll show you", he smiled. And I still didn't.

"I can't simply get a day off from work."

"Seriously. How many times have we watched 'The Notebook' together? Didn't you learn from them? _You don't do what you want to do", _he quoted one of my favorite movies.

"How do you know what I want to do?"

"Oh, I know you better than you'd like me to. Even the 'bad' side of you.", he grinned at me and I suddenly understood what he meant. He not only knew me better than anyone else in this world but he also knew my naughty side best.

"Nick, one last time: I was not myself that night. You can't just come here and randomly talk to me about what happened back then! I'm sorry about what happened and I would change it if I could, but it's not that easy!", I knew exactly what I was doing. He looked to the ground and I had to look away from him cause the expression on his face was definitely hurt. Did I really want to make him feel like this? I mean, I've been through this myself, so was revenge a good way to fight this battle?

"I'll do it", I finally said.

"What…?"

"I will take a day off from work. BUT, we'll have to go jetskiing. We can talk or whatever you want to do there, kay?", I decided to give him a chance to explain. Just one more time. He nodded and smiled his gorgeous heartbreaker smile at me: "Okay, meet you there in half an hour?"

As I hurried back to the appartement, all I could think was "Damn. Damn. Damn." No way history was repeating itself. I was letting him do the 'friends'.thingy again. As if I was begging for him to pleeeeaaaase hurt me again. And I really seemed to like that game…

NICK'S POV:

When I arrived she was already waiting for me.

"Oh, you're early", I stated after quickly checking my watch, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not too long I guess", she shrugged.

"So… let's go?", she motioned to go and I followed her actions.

Quickly we changed to swimming clothes and as Miley turned around I forced myself not to stare at her boobs. She sure as hell did some growing up!

Her hair was laying on her shoulders and her bikini showed a lot of skin, yet it wasn't slutty. To me it was just so goddamn beautiful.

I could see her smile in a way that let me know that I was busted. This would be Joe's part to come and say 'Awkward.' Well, he's never there when I need him for stuff like that.

"Will you sit behind me? I've been jetskiing before so you can watch and learn", she asked.

"So now we think really highly of ourselves?"

She giggled and I gave in, "Alright!" and sat down right behind her. She started the motor and let it go slow at first but I could still feel her body pressed back against mine.

"You better put your arms around me or you'll fall off when we go faster", she grinned.

I did as I was told but I didn't really feel comfortable doing so. I hadn't really been this close to her (almost naked…) since 2007 and I knew that I wasn't used to it anymore. She went faster and I tightened the grip around her body just a little bit so I wouldn't fall off. I could feel my body responding to that much skin-to-skin contact in my most private area.

She turned around, giggling, "It's funny that I can still make you do that…"

Oh-Oh. Obviously, she'd felt my hard-on.

"I'm… I'm sorry…", I stuttered totally embarrassed, "I mean… I shouldn't, but you know… we can't control-"

She interrupted my awkward babbling by giggling again, "It's okay, Nicky. Nothing I haven't seen before, trust me."

She'd called me Nicky. I smiled. Finally I saw Miley coming back. Not the weird person looking like Miley but acting like a spoiled brat, no the I know. She was laughing too and I felt myself getting more confident. It was like good old times: just us goofing around, laughing and being extremely random and weird.

I slapped her playfully, "Oh shut up Miley!"

Hope that was okay ;D

Leave feedback (reviews)?

xx Malin


End file.
